As is known in the art, paperboard is utilized to create packaging such as boxes or containers, as well as packaging support elements such as U-board or V-board support elements. Paperboard includes outer laminate sheets with a plurality of ply sheets interposed between the outer laminate sheets in a sandwich configuration. Such laminated paperboard is recognized as providing an economic and efficient packaging material. It is sufficiently strong such that it may be used in a variety of packaging applications.
One such packaging application is the packaging of long narrow products such as tubing, metal rods/extrusions, etc. Such products may be packaged with elongated crates. These elongated crates may comprise two elongated nesting halves, each of which has a U-shaped cross section normal to its length. These nesting crates are assembled into an elongated crate by arranging the halves such that their respective openings formed by their U-shape face one another. One half is inserted into the opening of the other half, such that an interior hollow space bound by four sides is formed.
When utilizing a relatively heavy product, e.g. metal bar stock, paperboard of sufficient thickness must be utilized to support the weight of the same. In lighter product applications, a sheet of paperboard is scored without completely severing the paperboard and folded along its score lines. However, in such heavier product applications, the paperboard is so thick that it cannot be scored and folded. Instead, the elongated nesting halves of such elongated crates are preformed via lamination into their final shape comprising the aforementioned U-shaped cross section. These preformed halves may then be assembled into their elongated crate configuration, and shipped to a customer for subsequent use in packaging applications.
Elongated product packaging may also be formed using separate panels of paperboard. Indeed, in such designs, separate panels of relatively thick paperboard are commonly affixed to an outer laminate sheet or sheets. A gap is formed between adjacent panels to allow space for folding the panels relative to one another.
While such elongated packaging configurations have proven effective, they are not without their drawbacks. With regard to the above referenced preformed configurations, as stated above such configurations are typically laminated into their final shape at their place of manufacture and then sent to customers for separate packaging of product and use. Shipping such packaging containers in their final shape, however, is costly as they are generally large and must be stacked or palletized together in their generally large final shape and sent to the customer.
Problems also exist with the above mentioned separate panel configurations. Indeed, an exemplary configuration of such a separate panel configuration may be seen at FIG. 1. As shown therein, two adjacent panels 12, 14 are commonly affixed to a laminate sheet 16. The panels 12, 14 are affixed to laminate sheet 16 such that a gap 18 is formed between panels 12, 14. This gap defines the region in which the panels 12, 14 will be folded relative to one another to form one fold or corner of the above-introduced U-crate.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show a resultant fold formed between panels 12, 14 in the region of gap 18. As can be seen therein, gap 18 and the relative placement of panels 12, 14 on laminate 16 can lead to panels 12, 14 deviating in direction 20 resulting in a relatively imprecise fold which is not a desired ninety degree angle. Upon formation of the fold, the panels 12, 14 are fixed in their folded configuration using any known technique in the packaging arts. Further, such separate panel configurations require the additional steps of cutting the panels of desired size, and affixing such panels to a common laminate sheet. Such additional steps are time and cost intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a foldable crate system which overcomes the above disadvantages. The invention provides such a foldable crate system. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.